


i revolve around you

by jukittyism



Category: The Boyz (Korea Band)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Soulmates, Fluff and Angst, M/M, nyukyu soulmates !!!, younghoon is mentioned a little but not much
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-11-13
Updated: 2020-11-13
Packaged: 2021-03-10 03:41:53
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,475
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27547762
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/jukittyism/pseuds/jukittyism
Summary: Changmin is like a planet, and Chanhee is the lonely moon that cannot help but be pulled into the other's orbit.
Relationships: Choi Chanhee | New/Ji Changmin | Q
Comments: 3
Kudos: 37





	i revolve around you

**Author's Note:**

> this was supposed to be longer but i ended up cutting a lot of it out and there's also not a lot of speech 👍 but if you are reading this i love you nd i hope it doesn't suck too bad

The first time Chanhee sees him, it’s almost midnight, and they are sitting in opposite corners of a twenty-four-hour diner.

At first, he is a mystery, but Chanhee is observant. He can see the exhaustion written over the stranger’s expression, and the tear tracks staining his cheeks, which are red from the cold. And the more he looks, the more Chanhee notices—there is a sense of familiarity surrounding him, even though they don’t know each other. It’s like there is a name on the tip of his tongue, but he cannot, for the life of him, remember what it is. The gears in his head are turning, but nothing comes spilling out.

It’s raining again. Not that Chanhee isn’t accustomed to the rain. It has always followed him wherever he goes, like there is a heavy cloud lingering over his head. He is so used to hearing the constant _pitter-patter_ that when it stops, it’s almost _too_ quiet. He feels strange. Almost uncomfortable.

Chanhee notes that when the stranger leaves the establishment, the rain picks up again.

☽

The next time Chanhee sees him, it’s different. The stranger notices it too—how the rain isn’t as heavy anymore; how the sun shines, just for a moment, when they are with one another. It seems like nothing but an odd coincidence. But then their glances become not so fleeting, and they find their way to each other by their own free will, and not just because the universe is begging them to be together.

Days pass, and those days turn to weeks, and those weeks turn to months. And as seasons fade into one another, Chanhee finds himself falling quickly into Changmin’s whirlwind, their lives intertwining like the stars predicted. When Changmin is there, Chanhee’s world is brighter. Clouds don’t hang over his head anymore, and instead of the rain hammering against the pavement, he can hear birds chirping.

It is a relief to finally escape it all.

He learns a lot about Changmin during the time they spend with one another. Changmin has often found it hard to find meaning behind things. In his life, there has never been much to hold onto in terms of hope. And sometimes, it all became too much. He explains how dull everything has been, how difficult it is to appreciate the things that others find the most beautiful. Chanhee understands that feeling, and the way it can consume.

☽

Changmin tastes like strawberries. Chanhee has always found them too sweet, but it’s okay, because it’s Changmin. They watch as the sun sets behind the city, the kiss lingering between them until the apartment falls dark, and then they look at each other. Blushed cheeks, sheepish smiles, which somehow turn to giggles.

Changmin’s laugh is pretty, like music to Chanhee’s ears. He thinks that he could listen to it all day. He also thinks that it’s the first time he’s heard Changmin laugh like this, and he finds this incredible feeling of fondness building up. It’s foreign, but also strangely familiar, like this is how it is meant to be. The knowing look he receives from Changmin suggests that maybe the other senses it too, and his head seems to fog over, hazy with the thoughts in his head.

He locks their fingers together before pulling Changmin into him. From here, they can see the stars that are watching over them. They don’t sleep all night. Instead, the quiet hours are filled with deep conservations and more strawberry kisses. But Chanhee isn’t tired, even when they are still awake to witness the sunrise.

☽

Summer is like no other Chanhee has experienced before. This year, instead of constant rain, he can bask in the sun, bask in Changmin’s light.

There is a gentle breeze blowing through the air that day, and they are sitting in a park with the sun beating down on them, the grass soft beneath them. It’s peaceful.

Chanhee thinks that Changmin looks beautiful like this, skin almost glowing in the warm light, eyes closed, face content. It is a stark contrast to the stressed and sad Changmin that he first saw. And although they are not quite there yet, maybe, just maybe, they might be okay. Because Chanhee doesn’t even want to be sad in a world where Changmin is there to hold him close and ensure that the storm still residing within him doesn’t appear in front of him.

☽

Sometimes, the days merge into one big blur. Chanhee feels like he is melting, and not in a good way, like the nights he spent with Younghoon in the past. No, this is different. His reality is becoming fragmented and fading. The clock is ticking, and instead of taking him with it, time is leaving him, stuck in nightmarish loops.

On one of these days, he foolishly calls Younghoon. The storm begins with a flash of lightning. Then the thunder rolls in, deep, and _angry_. Chanhee supposes that his and Younghoon’s stars are no longer aligned. Younghoon is like a stranger now, and even his worst days are nothing compared to the storm exploding over them. The rain is knocking at the windows, as if trying to reach them and destroy them for good.

Younghoon eventually leaves. The storm grinds to a halt. And it pains Chanhee, because although he has grown to love Changmin, he wishes that things between him and Younghoon hadn’t had to become so _cold_. But the universe will no longer allow them to be together. He never once imagined the skies would tear them apart like this, forbid them from sitting in the rain and forgetting the world around them. The universe works in mysterious ways.

Terrifying thoughts weigh down Chanhee’s mind in the aftermath. He sits on his windowsill, watching droplets of water racing each other down the windowpane beside him, and he can feel it in his stomach. Deep in the pit of it, something akin to sadness, but arriving at his throat in the form of dread—like everything is going to feel awful again, and he knows it’s coming, but he can do nothing to stop it.

“I’m sorry,” Changmin’s voice comes, though it feels far away to Chanhee. A pair of arms wrap around him, a gentle hand strokes his hair. “I’m so, _so_ sorry.”

Chanhee cries until he has no tears left, and the sky is clear again too. He hates that Changmin is apologising. It’s not his fault that this has happened. And he cannot deny that he is so grateful for the warmth that Changmin has provided in an otherwise cold and unforgiving world.

☽

“Do you believe in soulmates?”

They are laying on a picnic blanket on the roof of Chanhee’s apartment building when Changmin asks the question. Their eyes are trained on the moon and stars passing over them, the only other noise being the distant sound of the city bustling far below them. Chanhee is slightly cold, his breath becoming visible in the air with every exhale, but Changmin’s hand is warm in his own, and his presence beside him comforting, enough that the chill lingering in the air does not matter to him so much.

Chanhee has to pause and think about Changmin’s question, but finally responds, “Maybe. I guess it depends on how each individual defines it. Do you?” He turns his head to look at Changmin, who is still watching the skies.

“I think so,” Changmin meets Chanhee’s gaze before moving them into a more comfortable position. Chanhee can feel Changmin’s warm breath against his face. “Have you noticed how, nowadays; the world feels so much brighter? Like before, no matter how many people you were around, you still felt lonely. Something was missing. But it isn’t as empty or as dull anymore.”

Chanhee’s stomach fills with butterflies, although for once, they don’t make him feel sick, because he knows what Changmin means. He can read the thoughts whirring in his mind.

“The sun shines a lot more than it used to.” Changmin only smiles at his words.

Silence falls over them, pooling around them and their entangled limbs. Chanhee is suddenly very aware of how close they are. His heart flutters slightly beneath Changmin’s intense gaze, but he can see the galaxy in his eyes, sense the light and warmth he is radiating.

Changmin opens his mouth to speak, but Chanhee stops him before he can, quietly whispering, “I know.”

Changmin smiles again, brushing a stray piece of hair away from Chanhee’s face before moving closer. Changmin’s lips taste like cherries tonight. Chanhee feels floaty, but in a good way. He knows that he no longer has to carry the rain with him everywhere; doesn’t have to worry about the clouds over his head, because Changmin is there, the gravity keeping him from drifting back into the dark.


End file.
